1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to control systems and methods of controlling the dispensing of items. In particular, the present invention relates to control systems and methods of controlling the dispensing of items from a vibratory dispenser.
2. Description of Related Art
Known control systems and methods of controlling the dispensing of items may be used to operate dispensers that receive and dispense a plurality of items. Known control systems and methods may operate dispensers, so that dispensers may dispense a plurality of items at different rates. Moreover, known control systems and methods may count dispensed items, so that items may be dispensed in predetermined quantities. Known control systems may measure a physical characteristic of dispensed items, e.g., known control systems may weigh dispensed items.
In known control systems, however, the accuracy of the count of dispensed items may be affected by operation of known dispensers. For example, the ability of known control systems to operate dispensers to dispense items singularly, e.g., in a single file, may improve the accuracy of the count of dispensed items. If two or more items are dispensed simultaneously, known control systems may count the items as a single item, thereby undermining the accuracy of the count of dispensed items. Thus, known dispensing control systems may reduce or limit the rate at which items are dispensed in order to improve the accuracy of a count of dispensed items.